Bad Little Boy and The Prissy Little Prince
by Miikami
Summary: *Bad Little Boy episode SPOILERS* This is what really happened in the 'Bad Little Boy' episode. -A short retelling (from both sides) with embellishments because that episode was dripping with marshall x gumball if you looked hard enough! a marshall x gumball fic


Stop if you haven't watched the Adventure Time: Fionna and Cake: Bad Little Boy episode yet. This story is a major spoiler of that episode. If you have watched it, then please continue as I've taken the liberty to share what I believe really happened in that episode.

XD and lul its ghei

* * *

Bad Little Boy and the Prissy Little Prince

Part One: Prissy Little Prince

.

.

.

"Hey Fionna! The fluffy people and I baked you some cream puffs to show our appreciation for you helping out today!"

Gumball was grinning ear to ear as he presented the tray of pink cream puffs to Fionna and Cake. He excitedly had rushed over to their home immediately after completion, even though it was raining heavily.

Now he frowned, as they hadn't given the reaction he he'd expected.

"Thanks PG..maybe later.."

But there wasn't a later because suddenly there was a loud crash of thunder and a blinding flash of lightening that made Gumball wince and shudder. When he opened his eyes the tray he was holding was empty.

"Wha—?..aw…"

Typical.

"Hey there's something out on the roof!" Fionna called. "Let's go!"

"Nu-uh-I'm not going on out there! Its wet!" The cat called back.

When Cake refused, the blonde turned to Gumball.

"Well..it is wet.." He said weakly but faltered under her gaze.

With some difficulty, Fionna hoisted him onto her back, so that he could keep his hands free to hold his parasol to shield him from the storm. Fionna really was terribly nice to him. He appreciated it. He did hate getting wet and untidy.

As soon as they reached the roof he knew coming outside had been a mistake.

"Oh..Its him.." Marshall Lee was floating just over the house, unshielded from the storm. His hair was dripping wet and messed over his face and his soggy clothes clung to him tightly. He turned his head sideways to look at them cooly and Gumball felt a pang in his heart. He wished he hadn't looked because he instantly felt his cheeks color.

"Hey Fionna.." Marshall said overly- sexily.

Gumball coughed back a laugh. Was this vampire serious? How cheesy! What a joke!

He waited to hear his own greeting but it didn't come. He coughed louder trying to draw attention to himself –"AHEM"

"Oh! I'm sorry! Forgiveeee me your Majesty!" Marshall bowed dramatically, in mockery. The prince felt his cheeks flush again, this time in anger.

"Fionna, Take me back inside!" He commanded, trying to retain his dignity.

"Is this guy for real!?" Marshall smirked.

Then he pulled out one of Gumball's own creampuffs and drained the red right before their eyes. Before Gumball could protest or ask how Marshall had swiped his baked goods, the nasty vampire chucked it right at his royal head.

The grayed creampuff, now wet from the rain collided with Gumball's face and exploded into a mess all over him.

"Oh honestly!" He huffed, his cheek stinging with embarrassment and fury. "Fionna, I'll be waiting inside if you'd like more POLITE company.

Gumball hastily climbed down the side of the house, not bothering to reopen his parasol. He was already a complete mess and he could feel tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Blinded with rage and shame, his foot missed a ledge and he slipped a few feet before catching himself on the window. He heard Fionna call some sort of encouragement at him from above but her words glazed over him. He really hated Marshall Lee..

"That beautiful son of a…" He thought bitterly as his mind replayed the scene from the roof over and over..

He waited inside for Fionna but she never came back.

* * *

Part Two: Bad Little Boy

,

,

,

It was a cold and rainy night so just why was the pink prince out in this storm? It was very unlike Gumball indeed. It sparked Marshall's curiosity and so the vampire king had decided to follow him to find out. He was less than surprised when his trail led him straight to Fionna's house.

Marshall was annoyed. Was that all Gumball ever did? He was either cooped up in his snooty castle or hanging all over Fionna. "What a loser" he thought bitterly. Then he had an idea. He'd hide up on the roof and wait for his chance to crash their party.

After a few minutes of eavesdropping he realized it wasn't much of a party at all.

"Creampuffs?! That's what he came out in this storm for?! Hysterical..It suits him!"

He'd like to try some of those creampuffs for himself and since it'd be another thousand years before Bubba ever offered him any, he'd just swipe them.

Quick as the lightening that flickered throughout the house, Marshall swooped in, stole the tray and was gone before they noticed. Now all he had to do was wait. He knew they'd come to him.

Sure enough, moments later Fionna had clambered up on to the roof but Gumball wasn't beside her—instead the gummy tard was clinging to her back! What a sissy! Marshall held back his laughter. For a second he found himself wondering just how light the prince was. If Fionna could climb with him on her back, Marshall could probably float laps with him for hours. Not that he would want to..What a weird thought.

"Oh—It's him" He heard Gumball say in an annoyed tone. It hurt his feelings and pissed him off.

"Oh hey Fionna" Marshall said playfully- Ignoring the heck out of the prince who was also standing there. 'Take that' he thought, as he flicked his hair seductively.

His bait worked and Gumball looked extremely irate. The prince's stupid little coughs were practically begging for attention.

"Oh I'm so sorry—your Majesty!" Marshall dropped into a deep bow, sarcastically. -Like he owed Gumball any respect when he had to be carried up on to the roof like a princess.

Gumball pissed him off. Marshall took out one of the cream puff's he'd stolen and tantalizingly drained the red from it, while keeping his eyes on the prince. He was trying to provoke him.

The creampuff was pretty good—better than he had imagined because it was a paler shade of pink, rather than red. It matched the Gumball's skin almost perfectly and got Marshall wondering what it would be like to take a bite out of the candy prince instead some time. Maybe he would.

"Fionna, Take me back inside!" He heard the prince sputter. –Not the reaction he had been hoping for.

Marshall chucked the greyed creampuff right at Gumball's head—a perfect hit! It splashed all over his face and made him look even more ridiculous.

"Oh honestly!" Gumball whined, making a face that almost made Marshall feel guilty. Then the prince clambered off the roof without another word.

"What a wad!" Marshall joked to Fionna. He had enough. If Gummy couldn't take a joke then fine..what ever…It's not like he wanted to spend time with him anyway! He'd only followed him because he was bored..

"Hey Fionna—LSP is having a party in the woods tonight. Its going to be freaky nasty!" the vampire said, quickly trying to distract himself from the confusing sting he was feeling in his chest.

"Come on- you know you're going to say yes to me anyway."

He'd have a cool night without that stupid gumwad..

He covertly slipped the rest of the creampuffs inside his shirt for later and set off.

The party was pretty awesome. As usual Marshall Lee ended up on stage. This time Fionna was with him. He might as well have some fun and see how much he could tease her before she snapped. If he was lucky, she'd recount the whole night to a very jealous Gumball the next day. Singing with her wasn't bad. The blonde was always fun to be around. Much like Gumball, she was very easy to work up into frenzy. The vampire king hadn't known such fun victims for hundreds of years.

A song—then a death battle—crazy stuff—now for the finale.

"Oh.. I'm hit! ..I'm dieing!" Marshall fell dramatically to the ground, a spear protruding from his chest. He had trouble trying to keep a straight face as the girl and her cat panicked over him.

"Just admit it—you're in love with me" He teased, fully confident she'd say no.

-she exceeded his expectations by flipping out and calling him a sick freak. Nice touch. Now if it had been Bubba he asked the question to..?

Fionna became hysterical.

"Relax! Joking! Joking!" He sat up, knowing when it had been taking too far.

"Look, see my shirt is full of cream puffs!" Marshall shook the spear free and opened the top of his shirt to show her.

Fionna answered by punching him in the face. Then again and again. Dazed and woozy, it was a good five minutes before Marshall had the sense to float out of reach.

"C-catch you later.." he sputtered, as he flew away, dizzily.

When he finally made it back to his house that night he collapsed on the couch.

"Ugh..what a day.. My head..I think that crazy brute knocked my brain loose.." he groaned as he looked down at his shirt. It had a hole where the dagger had pierced—a shame but he could still wear it ripped—and it was covered in goo.

"Ugh..I've got Gumball's sticky cream all over me!"

Then Marshall did something he hadn't done in a long time—

-Instead of draining the color—

He licked it.—

"Delicious.."

.

.

* * *

The end..

…Untill they make another Fionna and Cake episode for me to *fix* XD

And zomg what did you guys think of the real episode? I thought Gumball was amazingly awesome as usaual- but the lines they gave Marshall were crazy cheesy! Obviously, the only explanation could be that he was trying too hard to impress Gumball. Lolol yep – I wanted to hear him sing a different kind of song though.. The lyrics to that rap were *n* AWFUL

XD

btw

Marshall: "i'm bad-but not LITTLE"

Gumball: "Yes, So VERY large!"

guyswewin!


End file.
